Can You See Through The Crimson?
by Aiko Wind
Summary: Yumi finds out that her parents died. Deciding to test her life, she drops out of college and promises to continue later. What the world doesn't know is that she isn't helpless. She can become a good duelist and even find love. Just because you can't see doesn't mean you have live in the world in fear. Rated T because I'm always paranoid. (Female Yami)


_**Aiko: Why are you so brooding? IRL, you're (the good kind) CRAZY!**_

_**Andee: THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT. OnO Anyway, I was in charge of Yugioh and I saw I didn't have enough Yugioh stories, so I made one:**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Female!Yami (YES. THE FANFICTION WORLD NEEDS A LITTLE FEMALE YAMI) - Yumi**_  
_**Blind!Yami**_

* * *

Yumi skipped around her school. She wore her usual outift, black leather tank top with a short (cause her college says so) leather skirt with bike like spiked boots with black bands with silver beads on her forearms. Somehow, her school allowed it, she would just hide it with her blue leather jacket.

She was in a college, freshman and sophmore years. She was taught in a single class, with her favorite teacher, Ms. Gardener (Yes, Tea...). What Yumi didn't like about being blind, is that everyone think she's HELPLESS.

As she walked through her memory map, she stepped into an empty room. She took off her shoe and immediately knew it was the bathroom from the tile floor. She stepped in and her hand felt the door, until she found the handle. Yumi knew some people would be quiet in the stall to try to scare her because of her heighted senses, like hearing. They never noticed why they were heighted.

Yumi knocked on the door and tapped her foot. Seems no one is there. She pulled on the handle, but, it didn't open. She sighed and opened her mouth, feeling the weight of how her mother put her lip gloss, because she couldn't do makeup on her own. Today, she told her mother peach and gray colors, which looked really good on her pale skin.

"Hello?" She moved the annoying striking yellow bangs from her face. They somehow joined together and made some jutting bangs, one on her cheek, TWO on her nose and one on the other check.

And they would never move.

She shrugged and walked away to another stall.

The girl inside was stiff. She never had someone walk in on a stall, and not see it locked. As she heard another stall close, she grabbed her bag, which she didn't dare leave in the classroom with a chance of her phone ringing, and left.

Yumi got out and waved her hand, trying to get it to the toilet sensor thingy which flushes it for you.

When it did, she walked back to class.

* * *

_After classes_

Yumi left my dorm, trying to get through some boys who started crowding around her. As she walked to a card store, people around it called 'Kame Shop'. Duel Monsters, perfect. As she walked in, her hearing heard a young boy at the register.

"Hello ma'am! How may I help you?"

The young boy was actually 16, and he was very confused why a young woman from college would be interested in kids' duel games.

"One pack of cards, please."

"Ok."

"Say, kid, how old are you?"

The 'kid' flushed as the woman only an inch taller than him (by his hair) called him that. Deciding not to get angry, as she was college and he was in high school.

"16, ma'am."

"Really? You sound a little younger."

"My height says that too."

Yumi laughed as she felt her wallet. Now, she had $1, $5, $10 and $20, so the 1's were straight and looked new, 5's were a little crinkled, 10's were just plainly crinkled and 20's had a torn at the side.

"$5, please."

Yumi felt for a little crinkled paper and gave it too him. Now, she had one more step. She was a professional Duel Monster player, until she couldn't see. She decided to give up until she could find some way to play again.

She thanked the boy and walked to college.

Feeling the steet pole, feeling the tree, feeling the...

When was there a tree on her map? Great now she was lost-

A noise startled her.

And someone found her.

* * *

_**THIS. WAS. NOT. LOONG.**_

_**I'll type up one more chapter.**_


End file.
